Modern desktop microprocessors draw as much as 30 amps of current. Therefore, filtering the power supply for modern desktop microprocessors becomes a problem.
There is a need for a bypass capacitor to absorb current surges. There is also a need for precision capacitors for analog applications. Analog applications require precision capacitors with minimal parasitic capacitance between either of the capacitor's nodes and yet other circuit nodes. High dielectric constants help minimize the size of the precision capacitors and thus tend to minimize parasitic elements. However, integrated capacitors having a high dielectric constant have been impractical due to integration difficulties. In addition, the variability of high dielectric constant materials has made these materials unattractive for analog work.